It's All a Game
by sofi4evr
Summary: Soccer is Harry Styles' life. But when someone come into his life, will that all change? Teaching and coaching is all a certain Louis Tomlinson has. Is he willing to risk it all for love? It's better than it sounds I promise. haven't decided on the couples yet... The summary tells you less than it seems... R&R! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT LINE!
1. Chapter 1

_I'll never make the team_, I thought, as another soccer ball missed the goal. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and pushed my hair back. I loved my hair, but when I was sweaty, it would only be a bother. I felt my pocket buzz and pulled out my phone. It was a text from my mom.

**_Harry Styles, where are you? If you are late for this, I will skin you alive!_**

_I'm late! Oh, I'm so late_! I ran to the locker room to change. I hopped in the shower and stood there for a few minutes, letting the cold water rush over my body, rinsing off all the sweat, and then I remembered I was late._ What is wrong with me? Hurry!_ I ran to my locker and put on my clothes.

I was very uncomfortable with what I was wearing. A white, frilly dress shirt, gray slacks, and a gray blazer. I hopped in my car and cranked it up.

Bing! Bing!

No gas?! _Oh shit._

I got out of the car and stood there, thinking about my options. I decided to take a taxi. All I had to do was find a female driver. They always stop for me. All the male taxi drivers are homophobic, and according to everyone I know, I'm obviously gay.

When I came out, everyone shouted "I knew it! Haha! I was right, etc." Honestly, I found that a little insulting, but at least they accepted me...

A taxi cruised to a stop next to me. It was a girl, of course. I got in and gave the address to the place where my mom was getting remarried. My mom, Anne, divorced my dad when I was little. I miss him sometimes, until I realize I don't remember much about him. I only remember the fun times, which I guess is what matters.

When we came to a stop, I realised I left my wallet in my car back at the school. She was nice and apparently desperate because she let me pay with a kiss. I needed to get inside so I humored her. I pulled away early and she pouted. I patted her hand and ran inside going up the steps two-by-two.

I got in just as the music started. I was in charge of walking in my mom. Her dad died so

she let me do it. I linked one arm through hers and fixed my hair with the other. She smiled at me, but I could tell she was sad because of how late I was._ Sorry,_ I mouthed to her. She didn't answer. She just pecked me on the cheek and we started to walk. I was going to pay later.

* * *

"Okay guys, take five." I watched as the newbies dragged themselves to the water station. I loved being a soccer coach.

"Coach Tommo? Can we have more time?" I pretended to think about it, even though I knew what the answer was going to be.

"Well... I guess. More playing time you mean, right?" I smirked and kept going. "Okay. If you insist. Everyone call your moms! I'm holding you for an extra hour. The poor kid pouted and looked like he was going to cry. I patted his shoulder. "You don't get good by resting. Now go get a drink before your five minutes runs out."

I heard someone clap behind me. "Bravo, Mr, Tomlinson." I swiveled around and smiled.

"That's _Coach Tomlinson_ to you, Mister. Hey Zayn." I embraced my friend, co-teacher, co-coach, co-gay. Yes we were both gay. Not for each other. There was a time when we dated. Back in high school. I had a lovely time, don't get me wrong, but we decided to end it. Now we live together on school grounds. We are best friends.

"No," He said frowning, and looking at his watch. "I'm pretty sure you should be _Professor_ Tomlinson right now." He smirked at me as I checked my own watch. I was late for class!

I glared at him. "Let them out an hour late."

"Someone asked?" He wondered. I only nodded my head, already walking away. He barked a laugh. "When will they learn? Okay boys. Two laps. Sprinting. Come on! Let'sgolet'sgolet'sgo!"

"Yes Stacy?" I asked when I walked into the room. I knew she was going to be raising her hand, asking why I was late.

Sure enough, "Why were you late?" She squeaked.

"I was held up at soccer practice. By the way, your boyfriend will be late for your 'secret date' tonight at your parents' house while they're in France. Just a warning." She looked shocked. Everyone in class snickered. "I know all Stacy." I warned. "Now open your books to page 346. We will be talking about complex structures today." They all looked up at me, wondering what to do next. "Well, study up! We have pop quiz today!" I shouted pulling out a stack of papers. They all groaned. I love my job.


	2. Chapter 2

"Robin. You are a lucky man. You get to be married to the best woman that has ever roamed the earth. She is supportive of whatever you do, unless you do drugs than you might as well know that she'll leave you in jail." I was making a toast to the new couple. Mom was looking at me, her eyes lined with tears. She forgave me. "Take care of her man. To the newlyweds!"

"To the newlyweds!" Everyone shouted, echoing me. The tears finally flooded my mom's eyes. I walked up to where she was, and hugged her. She whispered in my ear, "I forgive you." I just nodded and tried to hide the tears, that were now flowing from my eyes.

I did everything that was expected. I cheered when they came out of the building, I threw rice at them while they drove away, and even cried on cue. After most of the people left, though, I dropped my façade and walked over to the bar. I didn't want Robin to replace my dad. I had always hoped that she still loved him, but this just proves that I was very wrong. She replaced him. She always said I was like my dad. Does that mean she'll replace me someday so effortlessly? _No, Harry. Stop thinking like that. You're just being paranoid. Stopitstopitstopit._

"Hey, man. What do you want?" I looked up and realised that the bartender was asking me what I wanted.

"Oh, uh I don't know. Just make it strong." He looked at me with pity.

"I.D. please?" I pulled out my fake I.D that listed me as 22 years old. He hardly looked at it. I could have shown him my real one and he wouldn't have noticed. He got my a glass of a light golden drink. It was probably something soft. I knew he felt sorry for me. I gulped it all down at once. Nah, he wasn't sympathetic. It was strong. I coughed and asked for another one. He looked at me funny, but gave me another drink.

"Hey, man. What's up?" I was drunk, so I could hardly stop the words from spilling out.

"Well, my mom just got remarried. Need I say more?" I laughed darkly. He nodded and hummed.

"Yeah man, that's rough. My mom got remarried too when I was younger. I hated the guy. He got drunk all the time. See this scar? And this one? And this one?" He pointed to lots of scars all over his face and arms. "That was all my dad. When my mom wasn't home, he would beat me. Eventually, he got arrested." He laughed. "I heard him try to open the door. I called the police. I left it on the counter and said our address really fast. Then, when he walked in and started to hit me, the police heard. I locked him in my room and waited on the front porch when the police came, I calmly led them to my dad. He was still banging on the door. When I opened it, he ended up hitting one of the policemen. He thought it was me!" He laughed so hard, I was afraid he would pass out. When he stopped, he looked at me and sobered up. At least you don't live with him." I was confused until I realised I was 22.  
"Yeah. But it's still rough-"

"Whazz rufffff, big guyyy?" Someone slurred in my ear. I turned my head and saw a blond guy almost trip over himself. "WOOOW! Looookk at awwl that hairrrr!" His hand slipped through my hair, pulling it out until it was at its full length. "Wooow! You should straight it... I mean sraight... I mean strair... Whatever." He plopped down onto the bench next to me. "I'mm Niallll. Niall Whore... Haha. Kidding. That's what my friends call me. I'm actually Niall HorAN. I'm Irish, so kiss me!" He puckered his lips jokingly. I just looked at him. He popped one eye open. "Aren't you gayyy?" He hiccupped.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Is that a bad thing? Is there something wrong with being gay-" He answered me by kissing me. He pulled away and hiccuped again.

"I'm gayy-" Hiccup. "Tooooooo." Then he giggled like a little school girl.

"So, what's you're story?"

"I'm moving sch-" He glanced at the bartender. So he was under age too. He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. He looked at the ground as he continued. "I was bullied at my old school. I was Irish and gay, which apparently is a crime. I always wanted to leave that school. Then a gang of guys stripped me and duct-tapped me to the front doors of the school. Then it was official. We moved here and so now I'm going to White Hall High School."

"No way!" I shrieked. Jumping up and down. "That's my school! Are you a senior?" He nodded, a glint of hope sparkling in his eyes.

"I have a friend!" He jumped to me and hugged me. I realised he was crying. "I have a friend!" He cried. He pulled away from the hug and held me arms length away. "A gay friend." He slowly stepped towards me, getting closer. "Is this- is this okay?" I only nodded and waited for his lips to touch mine.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I had to diss a student today." I told Zayn as he walked in. I didn't have to look at him. I knew it was him because he didn't knock. Everyone knocked on my door, except for Zayn. He was like my brother. There were no secrets between us, nothing hidden.

"Like you care about that. You love dissing your student's, man. Don't blame me." He smirked.

"Darn, I forgot you knew me..." I pouted. Then, as quick as a hiccup, I lashed out and tickled him. I heard a knock on the door. I gave Zayn and myself some time to compose ourselves. "Come in!" I called to the person outside my door. I was surprised to see a very short man, who I had never seen, hobble in.

"Coach Tomlinson?" I tried to hide a laugh, as did Zayn. This man's voice was so squeaky and high, he sounded like a five year old child. I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded and hummed. I looked at the desk and pretended to grade papers.

My job as an architecture professor was easy, all I had to do was tell the kids to draw blueprint for a certain kind of building and grade the materials, the measurements, and base the total score off of what we had discussed in class. Kids' stuff. "I am Greg Nephler, principal of White Hall High School. I know you are busy with teaching and coaching, but I came here to ask you a favor." I nodded because I still couldn't talk. "Could you come coach my high school? We have a very promising team. I have looked at your team's record and I think that you are exactly what we need to win state." He looked at me hopefully. I glanced at Zayn who shrugged.

"I would need to talk to my boss, to arrange a schedule-"

"Already done."

"Well, if high school students are easier to coach," I said, standing up with my hand extended. "Then I'm in."

* * *

"Mom, I'm going to school now!" I called, already heading for the door. I walked out before I heard her response. I saw a white Mustang parked on the street and smiled. A little blonde boy in baggy pants, big shoes, and a polo shirt, stood outside the car using his phone. Niall looked up and smiled widely, showing his braces. I walked up to my boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Smiley. You excited for the first day of school?" His face darkened and I kissed him to make it better. "Don't worry. I'm gay," I shrugged, "but everyone's used to it. You'll be fine- we'll be fine." He smiled as a tear ran down his face.

We walked through the doors, holding hands. Niall was scared and worried. He told me to not let go. If I did, I would be sorry. So I held his hand. I never let go. We got a few looks. They were mostly from girls who found me-or him- attractive. I had a white T-shirt on with a black jacket on top. I had shades on too. I looked hot. At least that's what Niall said. Niall squeezed my hand tighter than before when a girl walked up to me.

"Hey, Harry? We still on for tonight?" I looked at him and he looked genuinely confused. "You told me last year that we could hang out this year... well technically last year it was next year... which is this year..." She rambled on and on. Niall looked scared.

"Yeah, babe. Sure. My place or yours?" A few girls swooned. I called everybody babe, but everybody thought they were special when I called them that. I tried hard to not roll my eyes.

She blushed as she pulled a paper out of her pocket. "Mine." She said. The paper had an address which I assumed was hers.

"M'kay, babe." I leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. I looked up at Niall. His eyes screamed bloody murder. He let go of my hand and stormed off to the office so that he could get his schedule. I promised I would do that with him, but now he was going alone. That hurt. But he was hurt too. I played with a girl next to him even though he was obviously scared about this whole situation. "But right now, I've got to go." I followed Niall into the office and saw him get his schedule. He smiled widely and my breath hitched in my throat. He was beautiful. I came up behind him and whispered in his ear, "I'm so sorry. Meet me after science?" We had science together, but I wanted to give him some space. He seemed mad. I hoped I hadn't messed this up already.


	4. Chapter 4

"This place is..." I began.

"Small?" Zayn finished for me. "Well, this is temporary so, I guess this is all we get."

I begged Zayn to come with me. He was only too happy to oblige. We took a few days to pack. I was nervous. I knew that if I pushed the high school team as hard as I pushed my college kids, their poor little hearts would burst. I had to be careful.

"You ready for your first practice, Coach?" I took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright," Zayn said, slapping me on the shoulder harder than was necessary, "Come on, man. Loosen up. Let's go."

* * *

****  
"Niall? You're here!" I said as a blonde boy walked towards me. "Listen, I'm so sorr-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. He pushed his lips into mine so hard that I was sure my lips would bruise.

"I missed you today, Harry. I sat alone in every class. I have no friends. They all know I'm gay because they saw me with you. The girls hate me because they think you are drop dead sexy and the guys don't talk to me because I'm gay. You said they were used to you, Hazza. You're right. They're used to you. Not me. I didn't talk to anyone. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Nialler." And we kissed. We didn't stop until the bell rang for class to start.

"Stop fretting, Harry dear. You'll do fine today." Niall said. I was so nervous.

"What if I don't make the team, Niall?" I stressed. He ran a hand through my hair, and I calmed. Niall always knew what to do to calm me down.

"I heard there was a new coach, Harry. He might not know about your rap sheet." I had no rap sheet, of course, but he was joking, trying to lighten the mood. He was such a doll. "Now get out there, and kick some balls! Wait- I mean soccer balls... not... you know." He blushed and looked down. I kissed him to assure him that it was all okay.

"I've got to go now, babe. See you after?" He nodded and I left. _I'll never make them team._

* * *

"Okay boys, line up, tallest to shortest. Right here. Come on! Don't be shy." The kids lined up and I looked over them. They looked scared of me. I smirked at the idea. None of the boys really caught my attention. They were too big to be soccer players, they looked more like baseball players. These kids are never going to get to state. I sighed and started calling out names for attendance. Everyone was here until... "Styles?" Silence. "Uh Styles, Harry Styles?"

"Here! I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" I heard a small voice. There was a small boy running my way. He had a lot of hair and was currently trying to shove it out of his face. He stood at the end of the line and I came to stand right in front of him. He looked up and I stopped breathing. His green eyes were so shiny and they looked like they saw into me, not just at me. I felt exposed, as if he could see all the things I had done wrong. I felt ashamed.

I had to try a few times before I could choke out, "W-why were you late?" He looked down ashamed. I snapped back to reality. "Why were you late?" I said with more confidence.

"I was with my friend. I had to talk to him." The team snickered a little. I wondered why.

"What's so funny?" I asked, walking up and down the line, like a drill sargeant. "What is so funny?" I nearly shouted.

One of the boys piped up and said, "Why don't you ask Harry?"

"Okay I will. What's your name, kid?"

"Liam, Coach. Liam Payne."

"Okay Liam. You mind talking to me after practice?" I walked up to Harry again and looked into his eyes, but was unfazed because I saw it coming. "Why is it so funny, Harry? Why is it funny that you were talking to your friend?" He straightened up and looked into my eyes boldly. He wasn't ashamed anymore.

"No. Stay." I said, marching again. "Do any of you have a problem with that? Harry, close your eyes. Now, anyone who has a problem with Harry's being gay, raise your hand." The majority of the boys raised their hands. "Well then, I think you should leave." They looked very confused so I elaborated. "I happen to be gay as well." A few guys choked. A few laughed. Others looked shocked. "If any of you have a problem with me and/or Harry being gay, you either get over it, or you leave... Now!" I shouted. No one left. "So, you will get over it... If you complain, whine, laugh, or make fun of either one of us, you will be kicked off of the team. Am I understood?" A few yes sir's were mumbled. "Good. Now let's down to business."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Coach." I turned around and saw two boys standing in the door. One was Harry. The other was a little blonde boy. He looked too young to be holding hands with Harry. Too small. "This is Niall. My boyfriend." The little boy let go of Harry's hand and walked up to me.

"Hello Coach Tomlinson. I'm Niall Horan." He stuck out his hand for me to shake. I took it and it was almost like shaking the hand of a five year old.

"Coach, if I'm here because you're kicking me off the team... Oh. Why are _they_ here?" Liam walked in and saw Niall and Harry. I let go of Niall's hand and he went to go hide behind Harry. He looked like a child. It hurt me to see how scared of Liam he was.

"Good to see you, too buddy." Harry retorted.

"Okay guys... Calm down. Liam, I have a plan to get you over this fear of gays." I smiled to myself. _This was going to be fun._

* * *

"Hey Mom? I'm going to my friends' house for a while. It's a, uh, seniors party."

"How long, baby?"

"A week, mom."

"I suppose it's alright. Don't do anything you're going to regret!"

I left the house with my duffel and climbed into Niall's car. "You nervous?" He asked. I just nodded. _Yes, yes I am._ We drove in silence all the way to Coach Tomlinson's house. When we got there, I didn't want to get out of the car. A week sounded like a long time, especially if you were spending it with Liam Payne. Coach's genius plan was to have Liam, Niall, and me over to his flat that he got with his friend Zayn. Zayn was gay too so it would be just Liam and 4 gays. Coach wanted to get rid of Liam's bad attitude towards gay people. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

"Liam, the other guys are here! Get off the couch!" Liam was lying on the couch with his head under a few pillows.

Zayn and I were teasing him about the kind of things gay men did during their free time. I'm pretty sure we scarred him for life. Harry and Niall walked in and saw Liam on the couch. They grinned devilishly at each other before they walked over to the floor next to the couch. The lied down and began kissing each other furiously, making as much noise as possible. Niall lifted his hand and pulled the pillows off of Liam's head, forcing him to listen.

Niall and Harry seemed to be having fun. Zayn and I just watched, amused, as Liam kicked his feet and screamed into the couch cushions. It was a little awkward for me and Zayn, but we didn't break it up because Liam's reaction was too funny.

After a few minutes, Harry and Niall came apart. Niall looked at Liam and pouted. _What was he expecting?_ He looked over at Harry, who nodded. Niall leaped onto the couch, stradling poor Liam. Liam's head popped up, eyes wide, mouth open. Niall bent down and started kissing him on his cheek. Liam panicked and jumped off the couch. He ran into my room, still screaming. Niall and Harry doubled up laughing. Zayn just stood there, staring. I was surprised at Niall's guts, and Harry's understanding. They were now hugging each other, still laughing. They were cute. They remind me of me and Zayn when we were together. I looked at him and knew he was thinking the same thing. He smiled sadly and came to hug me.

Harry came and poked me on the shoulder. "Hey. I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"


End file.
